Beating The Odds
by WhoInvitedMoonMoon
Summary: What do you do when your lover is pregnant with twins but the doctor says that she will die if she has them. Well you just take it one step at a time and hope that you both will be OK.
1. The News That Is Supposed To Be Good

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AT ALL JUST THE PLOT, ADABELLA AND ANGEAL!**_

**'Ah hah aha'- means thinking to yourself**

**"Bu wah ha ha" means saying out loud.**

**POV-means point of view**

**Please read the A/N at the bottom**

Tt~Tifa POV~ tT

A pregnant silence filled the car as Zack and most certainly myself thought about the future twins that I was expecting and before we knew it Zack and I arrived at the bar.

"Hey guys I was wondering when you where going to get back," shouted Yuffie. "Yuf-Get out please," interrupted a stone-like expressioned Zack while I was trying to tell her thanks. "Um.. Ok see you guys later," spoke a confused Yufie.

"Zack what was that all about!" I screamed as I wondered why he was being so rude to Yuffie when she didn't have to be here. She could have been home with Vincent spending her time with him.

"Pick one," he said as if he was telling me to order a drink.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean, pick a twin that you are ok with getting rid of," said Zack.

"NO!" I screamed clutching protectively at my stomach that held the children of both my lover and I.

"Tifa, when we had Adabella and Angeal the doctor said that you WOULD DIE if you had more than one child at a time and it has only been nine months since you had them. That is not nearly enough time for your body to get better enough to have children without risk. I can't afford to lose you Tifa, I didn't know what to do when your heart stopped while I was talking to you and the doctors pronounced you dead. So please if not for my sake then the twins Tifa, we no, I can't lose you," pleaded a crying Zack. I didn't know what to do when my always-strong husband was crying.

"Zack, you know that it would kill me to do that and I would readily die having your children than have to do THAT. I am surprised that you could even think that I would kill one of my unborn children just so I could live. So can you just hear me out ok, I need to think about this? I asked.

"Tifa please," he begged.

"The doctor said that I COULD DIE if I had twins again but I am willing to take that risk because I love them already and I know that you do to Zack so please, just consider it FOR ME." I said.

"Tifa…" and after that moment he turned around and walked out the door leaving me crying behind the bar as I had many times before when I was expecting Adabella and Angeal and I received bad news. Except this time there was no Zack there to comfort me.

Zz~Zack POV~zZ

I banged on the door to Cloud and Aerith's home after running the whole way there 'Open up now Cloud or for the love of everything holy I will.' "What do you need Zack?" asked Cloud. I then walked through the door and sat down on the table while hearing Cloud grumble about being invited in.

"Tifa might die Cloud. We went to the doctor and found out that we were having twins and she refused to give one up even though it might kill her. Then when we got home we got into a big fight and I just don't know what to do right now." I said with my voice wavering towards the end.

"Let me go call Aerith right now," he said abruptly while getting up to go to the phone. "Aerith I need you to go to Tifa's bar right now I will explain later just go ok," said Cloud to Aerith over the phone and after that he returned to the table and sat down.

"Zack you know Teef she could never EVER even consider hurting a child. Let alone the child of her beloved. She is going though a tough time right now because she can't get rid of the baby and she knows that there is a greater chance of her dieing than living if she has the twins. So Zack I know that this is killing you but you need to let her decide because I know that she will be fine as long as you are there to support her ok. You two would be the couple to defy what the doctors say," he said.

"But Cloud if she dies then I don't know what will happen to me and I don't think I could provide the kids with another mother cause my heart will die with her," I said in a solemn voice.

"Zack you need to trust her and you know she will make the right decision no matter what," spoke Cloud.

"Thanks for the talk Cloud I better get back home to her," I said to him while I was already walking threw the doorway to his house. I then ran home while the rain was pouring thinking about my Tifa and our problem. I was so engrossed in my argument about what to say to her that I nearly ran into Aerith who was walking out of the bar.

"Talk to her Zack that is all she needs right now ok," she said softly to me.

"Tifa," I called as I ran up the stairs to the room that we shared. As I walked in I saw her sitting on my side of the bed holding my pillow. Ignoring the cold and wet clothes I had I went up to her and kneeled beside the bed and took her hands in mine.

"Zack, I will do it OK," she said with this blank look on her face that made her look like part of her had just died.

"No Tifa, you will not do that. I was talking to Cloud and he made realize that the thought of watching you carry my children and being happy was more important than killing one of our children and you wanting to die yourself because of that. I believe that we will beat the odds and you will be just fine." I said with confidence in my voice.

"Really Zack you would do that for me even though there is a good chance that I won't make it," she asked seemingly coming alive.

"Yes, you and me will take it one step at a time but you will do what ever the doctor says and you will make it because we will beat the odds no matter what," I said to her smiling.

"Thank you Zack, I can't tell you how much this means to me. Well if I need to stay healthy than you should to which means that you need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold or something," she said smiling. After both of us changed into our regular clothes we checked on Adabella and Angeal then got to bad and went to sleep thinking about how we would be taking things that came at us one at a time. We could do this because our family was special and nothing could come between us.

~`ScreamingFanGirl22`~

**~`Hey guys I finally published another story! I am currently working on editing "Crazy Therapists…" so it will be up in a while. I can make this into a full story if you guys want me to so just tell me and I will probably do it. So please review and tell me your thoughts`~**


	2. Where Tifa Learns

**Hey guys I decided to probably make this into a multi-chapter story! I really hope that you guys like it **

**THANKS TO Saga400, WolfieStar and my bff for being totally awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story just the plot, Adabella, and Angeal.**

**Tt~`Tifa`~tT**

_Dear diary,_

_Taking it one day at a time just like Zack said we would do. Well we have taken it each day at a time for five months and so far everything is going good. Each day Zack and I thank God for our twin daughters Adabella Lynn Fair and Angeal __Seraphina_ _Fair. I think that Zack gives thanks for our two unborn sons (which we just found out about!) but he has a hard time expressing it, because when ever we get back from the appointments he doesn't say anything at all. Which is kind of worrying me cause he will not touch me at all but I think that it is just because he is afraid that he will hurt the twins or me. I think that we should talk about it later, because he is trying to learn to do everything for me just incase anything happens to me. But I know that he loves them as much as I do cause he is always looking at me and smiling. _

"Teef, babe can I have some help can I have some help right now?" asked my Zack from the kitchen.

Closing my diary which I have made just incase something does happen to me but Zack doesn't know about it cause he would absolutely freak out on me, but I make them so my kids will know how much I loved them just incase I am not there to prove it to them. I slowly walk to the kitchen preparing myself for the worst because it is the twins lunch time. I was glad I prepared myself cause when I walked in Zack was covered not in baby food but his food and the twins were surprisingly clean which was very odd, considering that it was usually the other way around.

"Zack, baby, what in the world happened here," I asked trying to figure on my own what could have happened.

"Well, you see I was sitting here eating and the twins were just sitting there in their chairs all lonely looking so I decided to sit closer by them. Then when I was sitting down they kicked their feet and hit my plate, which caused it to go all over me," he explained to me while smiling and looking at the twins while laughing. I took a few steps closer to them and put my finger on the food on his face and then tasted it.

"Hmm, it tastes pretty good did you make it?" I asked him. He nodded yes and I smiled happily cause obviously my cooking lessons were paying off great. Zack proceeded to clean the kitchen while I took care of Angeal and Adabella who were now headed off to their room to get their naptime in. While walking up the stairs with the twins I decided I would go back down stairs and talk to Zack after I was done with the twins. Soon I found myself at the door and I put the girls in their room and walked past Denzel and Marlene's rooms who were outside playing with their friends now that they were older now.

"Zack, what is wrong?" I asked wondering how this conversation would go.

"What do you mean Tifa," he asked looking like he had absolutely no clue in the world why I was asking him this question.

"Well you seem really distant lately did I do something wrong?" I said seeing his shoulder visibly tense meaning that he was either angry or he was trying to figure out a lie to get out of something.

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to act innocent but I knew that he knew he was in trouble because I knew him so well.

"Well," I started starting to get angry because of the way he was acting "you wont talk to me about the twins, it seems like you completely ignore the fact that I am pregnant, and you won't touch me any were near my stomach," I said as I felt the tears rolling down my face. "DO YOU NOT LOVE ME ANYMORE, AM I ASKING TO MUCH, DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG, CAUSE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG SO THAT I CAN FIX IT!" I shouted at him cause my hormones were getting the best of me.

"TIFA, do you really want to know why I am acting like this HUH!" he said getting angrier by the moment. "I act like this cause I HATE myself for putting you in this position OK!" he said. "I am the one who got you pregnant with the twins and I don't touch you because I am afraid that I will hurt you even worse than I already have, so please just be patient with me if I can't really grasp the fact that I am the one that is basically killing you so there is nothing that you can do to really fix that," he said with this look on his face as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest and he was wide awake.

God I really hate myself right now. It absolutely killed me when he said this cause it all made sense to me. Zack always tries to take the blame for other people and he is blaming his self because he was the one that got me pregnant. I should have really known.

"Tifa, please I KNOW that I LOVE you but I am don't know if I love myself right now, but nothing in the world will ever change my feeling for you ever. So please don't think that I hate you because I never could." he said looking me in the eye.

"Baby, I am so sorry I should have know that and I am not sorry at all that I am pregnant with our children. So please don't blame your self for anything cause I am also responsible for getting pregnant. It was not just you when I got pregnant" I said to him. Then all the sudden I found myself in his arms and it seemed that all the problems in the world went away.

"Teef are you okay now? If I need to do something to prove to you that I still love you just name it because I would do anything for you. So please just say something to me," Zack pleaded to me with love in his eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me if you really want to prove something," I said right before I went up on my tiptoes to kiss him on the lips.

After that all of the sudden I found myself in his arms laughing because Zack must of decided that I had put to much stress on myself. It happens only because he gets worried about what might happen to the twins and me. But I am okay with this cause if I could go anywhere I would just want to stay in Zack's arms for as long as I possibly could.

"You know that we still have to choose names for the twins," I told Zack. I then saw a smile stretch across his face and I had a bad feeling about it.

"Genesis and Zangan is what we should call them," he said laughing at my expression because I thought it was going to be some awful name because he does have a history of choosing weird name.

"Alright but I get to chose the middle names," I said. Thank God that he said something that we both can agree on.

**Haha, I finished a second chapter of the story!**

**I really hope that you like it so review and tell me you ideas I love them!**

**Ps I have a youtube account under the same name with a Zack and Tifa video on it so go watch that and telling me your options :)**


End file.
